


Kiddo (a Kill Bill x Stranger Things Crossover)

by sleepy_poltergeist



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, B.B. And Beatrix teach Robin how to be a badass, Blind Elle, Crossover, Modern Era, Platonic Stobin, Post Season 3, Robin has an implied crush on Nancy, Sensei Elle, The Kiddo Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_poltergeist/pseuds/sleepy_poltergeist
Summary: Robin Buckley had a fairly normal life in Hawkins, Indiana (apart from being chased by a giant gore monster and meeting a child with telekinesis). However, all that begins to change when she finds out that she's being hunted by a vengeful assassin, and her mother and sister are both skilled in martial arts.
Relationships: B.B. Kiddo & Beatrix Kiddo, B.B. Kiddo & Robin Buckley, B.B. Kiddo & Steve Harrington, Bill/Beatrix Kiddo (mentioned), Elle Driver & Beatrix Kiddo, Elle Driver & Nikki Bell, Murray Bauman & Beatrix Kiddo, Murray Bauman & Robin Buckley, Nancy Wheeler & Mike Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler & Steve Harrington, Nikki Bell & B.B. Kiddo, Nikki Bell & Beatrix Kiddo, Nikki Bell & Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley & Beatrix Kiddo, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler (One Sided), Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

_Robin lived with just her dad throughout most of her life. She never even sees her mom anymore, whenever Robin asked her dad when she'll see her mom again, he always replied; "I'm sure she'll come to visit someday". But after twelve years, Robin lost hope that her mom would actually visit them._

—————————————————————

"And another one bites the dust!" Robin said as she adds a tally to the "You Suck!" Column on the dry erase board. "You're still keeping track of that shit?" Steve asked, "I thought we stopped doing that since Scoop's *throat clears* 'shut down'". Robin liked to annoy Steve by pointing out how bad he is at picking up chicks, "Maybe if you stopped being bad at hitting on our female customers, I would stop keeping score" Robin joked. "Just out of curiosity, how many girls have you picked up?" Steve replied in a cocky manner, he knew that his response would catch Robin off guard. "Well... I...Uh...Okay you got me there" Robin accepted her defeat. "Nice one, Steve!" Dustin responded giving Steve a high five. Before Robin could make a good comeback, Steve said; "It's okay, maybe you can catch up when you're working the night shift". "Wait, I thought we were both gonna work the night shift together" Robin responded disappointingly. "I'm sorry," Steve apologized "but I was invited to a party and I really want to go". " *sigh* Okay, you can go" Robin sighed, "but you better not ditch me next night shift!" She added. "I promise this will only be for one night" Steve insisted. The hours passed, Robin started her night shift alone. _"Typical Steve 'The Hair' Harrington, a high school jock trapped in a 20 year old man's body"_ Robin thought bitterly to herself, she loved her friend but she also wished he wasn't such an idiot. Unfortunately, she probably wouldn't have to work that much since the arcade is usually pretty empty this late at night, the reason this is unfortunate is because that means the shift is going to be; _"Boring as shit"_.


	2. The Daughter of the Copperhead

_"It was not my intention to do this in front of you. For that I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it, your mother had it coming"The woman said to the little girl, standing in front of her mother's bleeding corpse with a knife in her hand, she knew what the woman had done. "When you grow up," the woman continued, "if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting", and indeed she would._

—————————————————————

Robin's night shift was about to end, she felt like she got absolutely nothing done and only one person actually came to the arcade. It was a girl so Robin thought she could win her and Steve's bet on who could pick up a girl first. She had brown eyes with a tint of blue, dirty blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders, freckles, thick eyebrows (one of them slit), and a septum piercing, she also wore a black leather jacket, a Metallica t-shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. She was pretty, but Robin kept getting the gut feeling not to flirt with her, mostly because she thought the girl had scarily similar looks to her, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that the girl was just staring at the entrance and Robin the entire time. Seriously, she wasn't playing any of the arcade games, she was just standing there almost like she was waiting for someone, Robin was understandably getting a little creeped out. Luckily, another girl walked in which caused the staring girl to hide behind an arcade game. The girl that just walked in had darker skin, long curly hair, and dark eyeshadow that matched her clothes, she was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. _“Now this is more like it!”_ Robin thought to herself, she thought this was the perfect opportunity to win Steve’s bet, luckily the girl was walking right towards her. “Well hello there, what’s a pretty girl like you doing-“ before Robin could finish her pick up line, the girl took out a knife and stabbed her in the shoulder. “What the fuck! Why would you do that!? Get away from me!” Robin screamed as she was running away from the girl, _“Figures, the girl I attempted to hit on actually wanted to kill me”_ Robin thought to herself as she ran out of breath. The girl caught up to her, “Any last words, Kiddo?”.

But before she could kill Robin, she was hit over the head with a bat by the staring girl, _“How did she manage to sneak a baseball bat in here without me noticing?”_. The staring girl grabbed Robin by her uninjured shoulder, “She won’t be knocked out for long, come with me if you want to live!” the staring girl said. Robin had to go with her, she had no other choice, but one question kept popping up in her head;

_“Why did she call me ‘Kiddo’, and who is ‘Kiddo’?”_


	3. Who is “Kiddo”?

After half an hour of silence, the strange girl finally started talking to Robin. “I take it you want to know what’s happening here?” She asked, “Yes, an explanation is very much needed before I have a goddamn stroke” Robin answered. “My name is B.B. Kiddo, my mother is Beatrix Kiddo. She used to be apart of an assassin group called ‘The Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad’, until she left due to her getting pregnant with me. The group got revenge by shooting her in the head which put her into a four year coma. When she awoke from said coma, she tracked down each of her colleagues and killed them in an act of vengeance. However one of her colleagues, Vernita Green (or her code name, Copperhead), had a daughter and she wants revenge on me and my mother” B.B. explain. _“How the fuck did I get myself into this situation?”_ Robin thought to herself as she was trying to process all of this new information. “I have a question” Robin asked B.B., “why is she after me? I don’t even know this chick”. “Here’s the thing Robin” B.B. said, “I’m your sister, meaning Beatrix is your mother too”. Robin was beyond shocked by hearing this, she had always said she’d wanted to meet her other side of her family, but not like this. She couldn’t believe that her mother had been a trained ex-assassin this entire time. _“Well now I finally know why that girl called me ‘Kiddo’, kind of a cool nickname though”_. “So where are we going?” Robin asked B.B. “We are going to Illinois, we need a place that is safe if we are going to teach you some fighting techniques, I take it that mom never got to teach you any martial arts. Your dad has always disapproved of mom’s abilities to kill a person with her bare hands and the fact that she taught those abilities to her own daughter at a young age”. Immediately Robin thought of her dad, but before she could tell B.B. about him, B.B. said “Don’t worry about your dad, he thinks you’re doing some sort of road trip with a guy named ‘Steve Harrington’”. Robin was relieved that her father would not be terrified that she would be gone for such a long time. “So who is this ‘Steve’ guy?” B.B. interrupted Robin’s thoughts, “is he your boyfriend or something?”. _“Oh no, not this assumption again. I hate it when people assume that my gay ass is dating Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington”_ , “No, me and Steve are just close friends, he’s not really my type anyway” Robin replied as she was trying not to cringe by thinking about her and Steve as a couple. “Ah, okay” B.B. replied not doubting Robin for a second. She’s definitely going to have to text Steve when she gets to Illinois, since he’ll probably be concerned if I randomly just left Hawkins during my night shift. _“How could my life have changed so drastically within a few hours of what I thought was going to be an insanely boring night”._


	4. The Man from Sesser

After an hour and a half of awkward silence between B.B. and Robin, they arrived in Sesser, Illinois. Robin realized where they were headed to, "Are we staying at Murray Bauman's place?" Robin asked. "Yeah, you know Murray?!" B.B. asked in surprise. "Hell yeah, I know Murray!" Robin responded, "He may be know as the crazy conspiracy theorist in Hawkins, but he's actually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him". "Yep, that's Murray alright" B.B. agreed, "Wow, small world". "I know right" Robin responded. It's good that Robin got to break the ice with her apparent sister and she managed to learn a few things about her. Robin learned that B.B. is a huge metalhead thought that could have been inferred by her Metallica T-Shirt and the fact that she was blasting Black Sabbath on the radio during the drive. Robin learned that B.B. has a pet cat named Hattori, and a pet snake named O-Ren. Robin also learned that B.B. is the bass guitar player in a band called This Band Sucks. _"B.B. seems pretty cool. Let's hope she is actually my sister and not a batshit crazy serial killer"._

It was only a few more minutes before they arrived at Murray's place, Robin and B.B. managed to get through all of Murray's traps. "Murray! We're here!" B.B. yelled as they were entering the house. "You managed to bring her back in one piece right?" Murray responded from another room, "Is only one stab wound considered one piece?" B.B. said. Murray rushed out of the room and straight to Robin to see what the damage was. Robin kind of forgot about her shoulder injury, she looked over at it, the wound looked a little infected and she had a massive blood stain where the wound is. "Oh Shit! B.B., you didn't think to disinfect the wound or at the very least bandage the wound!?" Murray yelled at B.B. "Sorry dude, forgot the first aid kit" B.B. calmly responded. "Oh my God! Your mother is going to kill you, and me, both of us! She specifically said 'Bring her back without a scratch' and this is a pretty damn big scratch!" Murray panicked. "Murray, what's going on?" A woman's voice said. "Oh nothing Beatrix, your daughters are back though and definitely in one piece" Murray responded. Robin finally got to see what Beatrix looked like; blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed similarly to B.B. except she was wearing a plain red T-shirt. The memories were all flooding back to Robin, this is her mother. She couldn't help but shed a few tears, after all she hasn't seen her mother throughout a majority of her life, and she embraced her mother even though it hurt her shoulder.

After the two hugged, Beatrix almost immediately noticed Robin's shoulder wound. "You're hurt!" Beatrix exclaimed, "Murray, get the first aid kit!". "I'm on it!" Murray responded. "B.B., I told you to make sure she doesn't get hurt" Beatrix scolded. "I tried but that Nikki girl has the speed of a goddamn cheetah!" B.B. responded. Before they could continue this conversation, Murray rushed in with the first aid kit. "We'll talk about this later" Beatrix responded. The three took Robin over to Murray's couch so that Robin could at least be comfortable as they treated her wound. After her wound was disinfected and stitched up, they bandaged the wound. _"I would have never guessed that this situation would've reunited me with my mom and sister"._


	5. #4

_#4 screamed in agony not only in pain but in disappointment that she had lost a battle between someone she has wanted to kill the most. The woman watched over #4 showing little to no remorse for her, thinking that she would die as soon as she left her there to rot. However, #4 managed to survive, she picked up the katana that she used to cut off a snakes head and now she was going after the woman who blinded her with nothing but hatred in her heart._

—————————————————————

"Where the hell is Robin? She was supposed to come in today" Steve said. "Steve, she's only been gone for today" Nancy Wheeler told Steve, "she's probably just sick". "Do you think you could go to her house and check up on her?" Steve asked Nancy. "What? No! Like I said, she's probably sick and I don't want to disturb her if she is" Nancy refused. "It's not like her to not text me that she isn't coming into work, not to mention she didn't answer my texts, I'm just worried about her" Steve responded, "Please, just make sure she's okay". Nancy sighed, "Fine, but I'm telling you she's fine". "Then explain why she isn't answering any of my messages" Steve said. "I don't know, you probably did something to piss her off" Nancy answered as she left the arcade. "Can't believe I used to date him" thought Nancy to herself.

She was walking down the street to get to Robin's house when she was stopped by two women. The first woman was a dark skinned girl with long curly hair, she was possibly in her early twenties, and she was wearing wearing all black. The second woman was an older woman possibly in her mid fifties, she had white skin and long blonde hair, she was wearing a black suit with a pair of round black sunglasses with side shields. Without any warning, the two of them attacked Nancy. She tried to fight back but she was inevitably knocked unconscious by one of the women. "Looks like Kiddo's little friend is coming with us" said the blonde.


	6. Chapter #6: The Deadly Vipers

"How is your wound?" Beatrix asked Robin. "It still hurts, but less than it did before" Robin responded. "So, B.B. told me you used to be an assassin" Robin continued. "Yes, I'm not proud of my past but I see no point in denying it from my own daughter" Beatrix explained, her welcoming smile slowly formed into frown. Robin felt bad for hurting her own mother's feelings whom she had just met, " I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive topic" Robin apologized. "No it's fine" Beatrix replied "you were bound to find out at some point". "Now that you've at least heard of the Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad" Beatrix continued, "I'll educate you on them and our primary enemy, Nikki Bell". "The one who stabbed you in the shoulder" B.B. added. "Yep, I remember her" Robin replied whilst holding an ice pack on her shoulder wound.

"There were six members of the Deadly Vipers, including myself of course" Beatrix explained, "Our leader was Bill, he taught us everything about fighting and trained us until we were masters of martial arts". "He was also my dad" B.B. included. "Oh, that's... interesting" Robin responded, "where's Bill now?". "Well Robin... I'm not exactly proud of this but... I... killed him... as well as the other Deadly Vipers" Beatrix reluctantly explained to her daughter. Robin looked at her mother with a mix of shock, disgust, and confusion, "How many people have you killed!?". "Can you please let me continue my lesson on the Deadly Vipers" Beatrix said with a look of exhaustion on her face. Robin knew this was the only way she can understand what is happening, "Okay. Continue please".

"My closest friend on the Deadly Vipers (besides Bill) was Cottonmouth. She was not only the queen of the underground crime council, but one of Bill's best students. She was skilled in both martial arts and she was a poet with a blade" Beatrix continued. "Another member of the Deadly Vipers was Copperhead, she was also a fairly close friend of mine and she was skilled in combat, maybe even the best of us". "She also had a daughter named Nikki, but we'll get to that later" B.B. added. "The other member of the Deadly Vipers was Sidewinder, the least skilled of the team. In all honesty I'm pretty sure he was only on the team because he was Bill's brother" Beatrix stated, "now that I've told you about the Deadly Vipers let's talk-". "Wait a minute" Robin interrupted, "You said there was six members of the Deadly Vipers including yourself, you only mentioned four other members". Beatrix sighed, it was obvious to Robin that her mother was trying to avoid mentioning this person.

"... The other member of the Deadly Vipers was California Mountain Snake, she was far from a good student but she used her brutally and anger as an advantage when it came to hurting or killing other people. She never played fair when it came to a fight and she would backstab anyone with little hesitation if it meant she would get ahead. Many of the others didn't trust or respect her, I despised her" Beatrix said. "I'm sorry about bringing up another sensitive subject. I haven't seen you for years and I'm making a terrible impression of myself" Robin replied, feeling guilty. "No, you're doing fine and I'm glad to see you again after all these years. I also really should be telling you the most necessary things about the Deadly Vipers" Beatrix said to Robin, "Now I should tell you about Copperhead's daughter, Nikki Bell". Robin was interested to find out more about this person, especially if she had to avoid her. "Nikki Bell was a witness of the murder of her own mother at the hands of me, she has since sworn vengeance upon me and everyone I love ever since. We know that she currently stays in Hawkins, Indiana, and that she has a stolen Hanzo sword" Beatrix said. "What the hell is a Hanzo sword?" Robin asked. "This is a Hanzo sword" B.B. pulled out a katana from her duffel bag. "Holy shit! That's awesome, how did you get that?!" Robin exclaimed. "It was my dad's, he actually used to be a student of the man who made them" B.B. replied. "Cool!" Robin responded. "We unfortunately don't have an extra one for you to use but we do have normal katanas and many other weapons for you to use in battle" Beatrix told Robin. Robin was startled by what her mother had said to her, "What do you mean 'in battle', are you going to teach me how to fight?" Robin asked. "Yes, B.B. and I will be teaching you how to fight so you will be prepared to fight for self defense if you were to encounter Nikki again" Beatrix explained to Robin. Robin was excited but also very scared at the thought of having to defend herself from a deadly assassin. "And I'll be there for emotional support" Murray added.

Later on into the night, almost morning, Robin went to her guest room in order to at least get a decent night sleep for her training tomorrow. She wished her mom, sister, and Murray a goodnight sleep. When Robin went to her room, B.B.'s cat, Hattori, was already sleeping at the end of her bed. The cat had soft white fur with black and orange patches and a pink little nose. She gave Hattori a couple scratches (to which cat began purring) and then went to bed.

_"What a day..."_ was all that Robin thought.


End file.
